Fine Heated China
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Her life used to be good. She had two friends she'd never give up for anything, she had a place she was needed, and everything was just right for her to be happy. That all changed one day. Her life used to be good, but now, it's great. Rated M. One shot.


**Here we have a second request from DeCaf M4. This is good, because I like taking requests. I don't know how easy it is to find a writer that does requests for free, but I'd wager that it might come at a price in terms of story, plot, grammar, or idea. Make a general request from me, give me just the basic idea and what you want to see, and I'll do what I can to make it as good as I can. Now, I am open to a lot of things, not just lemons and M rated stuff. I can do gentle romance, basic short time adventure, or a lot of things you can think of. So, if you want a fic done, and you want it done free, but you want someone who can do it with minimum mistakes and a sense of professionalism, I might be the right guy for the job.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do hereby state that I do not own the rights to Pokémon. And the person making the request, DeCaf M4, does not own the rights either. Or, if he does, he hasn't told me.  
…**

My name is China. I'm a Zigzagoon Pokémorph. I'm fifteen years old and I live on the farm of a kind family. I don't know my parents, but I remember that I was born in the farm and I lived with wild Pokémon for four years before a little boy found me. I liked him and I followed him back to the farm, and his parents let me stay as long as I helped. It was right then that the boy gave me a name. He called me China, because he said my fur reminded him of some of his mother's best china.

I've got the usual brown and cream colored zigzag patterns, and my arms are completely cream colored. I wear a pair of pink hair bands to hold some of the fur on the sides of my head into Spoinktails, but other than that I walk around naked. I'm lucky my fur covers enough of my body to hide anything embarrassing. I'm four feet four inches tall, a lot shorter than either of my friends, and I weigh about a hundred pounds. My eyes are kind of strange. I'm told I have a condition called Heterochromia, and both of my eyes are different colors. My right eye is dark almond colored and my left eye is dark amber. My best friends say that it makes me look sweet. And I am.

My best friend is the boy than named me. His name is Gino Kellerman. He's sixteen years old, he's five foot four, exactly a foot taller than me, and he weighs one hundred and forty pounds or so. He has black hair with short bangs, and his eyes are amber colored, brighter than my left eye. He's got what I've heard is an average build, but I've only seen his father, mother, and him, so I just take it on faith. I have a lot of that for these nice people. There's a town nearby, about four miles down a road, but I hear that Pokémorphs aren't treated very nicely by a lot of people, and I'd rather stay where people like me for who I am and don't judge me because of what I am. He often wears a flannel shirt and denim cargo pants with black boots. He wears what he calls a Stetson hat as well, and I think it makes him look like a Cowboy.

A few days after I turned ten, another Pokémorph girl came by. She was fifteen at the time and she was looking for a job. She was a Charmeleon girl, and her name is Kotona. She's my other best friend. She was given a job helping me take care of the vegetables on the farm. She's twenty now, and she's looked out for me for the past five years. She told me she evolved when she was twelve, so I think that maybe one day I'll be a Linoone, and I'll be taller so that they don't have to look down at me to talk to me. She's five foot seven and she weighs about one hundred and sixty pounds. She's always naked like me, but sometimes her scales move out of the way and make it easy to see, certain parts of her. Sometimes she'll wear a small cloth on her head and an apron when we're working in the field. The apron doesn't cover her whole body, and the neck exposes the tops of her breasts. Her scales are deep red, and her eyes are midnight blue.

The owner of the farm Lou Kellerman, Gino's father, was going to retire soon, but he won't give up the farm until Gino finds a steady girlfriend. His mother, Amelia Kellerman, was getting on in years and she felt that it was time for Lou to retire and leave the farm to Gino, but Lou didn't feel Gino was ready unless he could hold down a girl he loved. I offered to be his girlfriend, but Gino didn't want to risk our friendship. Kotona made the same offer, but he said the same thing.

But, a few weeks after my birthday, something strange started happening. I felt strange around Gino, and around Kotona. I felt warm between my legs and I'd get really nervous whenever I'd talk to them. I never knew what it meant, but one day in spring, a few months ago, I found out, and my life was good up until that point. That day, that night, and the following morning, my life went from good to great, and it all started in the garden.  
…

"Hey China, are you okay?" Kotona asked. I had been staring at her while she bent over to pull a carrot out of the ground. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare whenever I felt she wouldn't catch me. I blinked and shook my head.

"I, I'm fine." I said. "I'm just, thinking about something." She was still bent over, and she was wearing her apron and the cloth on her head. I don't know why she wore it, but I couldn't help but think it looked nice. I went back to picking carrots, thanking Arceus that I had fur to hide my blush. I'd seen her body so many times, and I'd always been careful not to stare if I saw anything, but I was slipping lately. 'What is happening? I, I feel so strange. She's my friend, I shouldn't, I shouldn't think of her like that.' I pulled the carrots out of the ground and put them in the basket in my left hand. She was working the row next to mine and she was slightly ahead of me.

"Are you sure you're okay China?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I repeated. "I'm just daydreaming. I'm okay." I continued working and she shrugged and went back to her row. 'Agh, stop thinking about your best friend's body like that China. It isn't right. It's, wrong to think about, other girls like that.' I slipped and fell into the dirt with a yelp. I ended up with my chin on the ground and I groaned. 'I deserved that. I really deserved that.' Kotona ran over and put her basket down and put her right hand on my back.

"Are you okay China?" She asked. I nodded as I started getting up. "That was a bad fall. Are you sure you're okay?" She helped me, but her left hand slipped and grabbed my left breast, and I knew that if it weren't for my fur, my cheeks would have been glowing. As I stood up she began dusting me off. I pushed her hands away and stepped back.

"I'm okay." I said. "I, I can take care of the dirt." She gave me a concerned look and I felt my blush deepen slightly. "I'm fine. It's not easy walking with these feet at the best of times." She nodded as I began brushing the dirt off. I was glad she fell for my excuse, but I knew it was because I'd fallen before and blamed my feet. "It's a good thing my fur cleans easily." She laughed quietly and turned.

"Well, we should get back to work." She said. I nodded and watched her as she bent over to grab her basket and I stared much longer than I meant to.

'Oh, why do I feel this way for _Kotona_?' I thought desperately. 'She's a _girl_ for crying out loud.' She stood up and I knelt to put the carrots that fell out of my basket back. 'She's my friend, my best friend, and she's a girl. I have to stop thinking about her like this.' I stood up and went back to gathering the carrots. 'Arceus, please, please help me stop thinking about her like this.' I felt the now familiar warmth between my legs and I felt like I was going to start crying. Whenever that warmth started, it took a long time to get it to go away. The only thing that helped was an ice cold shower, and I had to be careful not to yelp or make any noises that would give me away. The worst thing about my problem was that I shared a room with Kotona. 'I need to hurry so I can take a shower.' I started picking the carrots and fought a whimper. 'A cold, _cold_ shower.' I hurried and Kotona must have seen it as a challenge, because she sped up to keep up with me.

"Starting a challenge with me?" She asked. I looked over at her and she began moving faster to get ahead of me. I fought to keep up, because I didn't want to get too much warmer. "You're getting good kid, but you're not fast enough to keep up with me." She started moving faster and I mentally groaned.

'Oh, this is so stupid.' I thought. 'I should have known she'd do this.' I tried to keep up but she ended up getting far enough ahead of me that I saw her backside again. 'Oh, why is this happening?' The warmth was getting worse, and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. Suddenly I noticed that she was done and she was stretching. I sighed and finished my row as she yawned. I stood up and stretched my back and she walked over. "I'll win one of these days." She laughed and I smiled.

"Maybe." She said. She looked at my basket and held out her left hand. "I'll put these away for you. You look like you could use a shower." I nodded and held the basket out to her. She took it and walked toward the shed where we'd put the vegetables. It was about time for lunch so we'd be going inside anyway. I walked toward the house and dusted myself off. I couldn't get all of the dirt, and it'd just get on my arm fur anyway. "Hurry up. Mrs. K said she'd be making your favorite for lunch today." I licked my lips and I felt the warmth lessen somewhat. I walked over to the edge of the garden and lowered my arms to the ground and started running toward the house on all fours.

'I need a shower for sure now.' I thought happily. 'One for the warmth, one for mashed potatoes!' I ran up to the back room, where the shower was located and I jumped up to grab the handle. 'Yum, I can hardly wait.' I opened the door and Gino stumbled out and knocked me to the ground, and he was on top of me. I yelped when I hit the ground, and I stared into his wide eyes. His hands had, by chance, ended up on my breasts. My heart started racing and I couldn't believe what was happening. 'Oh, oh my goodness.' I found myself torn between asking him to get off of me, and kissing him. My thoughts were getting hazy, because he didn't get off of me, and he didn't move his hands. He was just as surprised as I was. "Um, Gino? Your hands are, on my breasts." He quickly got off of me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry China, I, I was coming out to, to let you know that mom's almost done with lunch." He said. "I uh, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's fine." I said shakily. "I'm fine." He wore his usual attire, and his hat had somehow not fallen off during our tumble. "I was coming in to take a shower. I uh, I slipped in the garden." He was blushing deeply, and I was even more nervous than when I was staring at Kotona, and the warmth between my legs was almost unbearable.

"Oh, I'll let you do that then." He said. He stepped away and I walked in. "I'll let Kotona know about lunch. Sorry again." I nodded as he started walking away.

'Arceus, please leave me alone.' I begged quickly. I started walking toward the shower and I was worried that I was sick or something. 'It's wrong to think of my best friends like this. It's, it's just, wrong.' I walked over to the shower and turned on the water to the coldest it could get. I looked around for a moment and then looked at the showerhead. I exhaled quietly at it and a small cloud of cold steam left my lips. It chilled the shower head and I stepped in and turned on the showerhead. The water was incredibly cold, but it was exactly what I needed. 'Thank you plumbing and Icy Wind.' I let the water cascade down my body and I felt my worries leaving me. I wasn't paying attention at and suddenly I heard the shower curtain open. I turned my head and went to cover my body when Kotona walked in, completely naked. She shivered.

"Sorry about this, but the other shower's not working right now." She said. "Do you always shower in ice water?" I looked at the showerhead and felt the warmth returning through the freezing water. It was practically cold enough to cause hypothermia, but my groin felt warm.

"Sometimes." I said quietly. "I was kind of warm outside, so I wanted to cool off as fast as I could." I leaned forward and turned the cold down and turned the hot to hurry and heat the water for her. I stood up and stepped back slightly and she moved her tail slightly. She had to keep the flame out of the shower or she would get really weak and tired, almost sick. "So, lunch is almost ready." The warm water felt good after being so cold, but it wasn't helping the warm feeling between my legs.

"Yeah." She said. "And, I saw what happened outside." I blushed as she grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning herself off. "Must have been kind of shocking, him falling on top of you, groping you."

"He wasn't groping me." I said quickly. "He fell on me, and his hands landed on my breasts, but he didn't mean it." She moved the cloth to my back and I gasped.

"It's okay, I'm just making sure you don't have to worry about the dirt on your back." She said. I grabbed a second cloth and began cleaning my arms. Having her so close was making my heart beat faster, and the heat between my legs was getting stronger than I could bear. I wanted to kiss Gino, and now I wanted to kiss Kotona. I didn't know what I really wanted, just that I wanted to kiss both of them. "Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous."

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm just a bit shaken. I keep falling today. Maybe I should just walk on all fours for the rest of the day." She laughed and I nervously followed. I moved up my arms and suddenly she moved her hand with the cloth down to the base of my tail. "I can, I can get that myself Kotona."

"I know." She said quietly. Something about her voice was different than usual. "But lunch is almost ready, and I'm already clean. I know how much you like Mrs. K's mashed potatoes. And the gravy is homemade, just like you always like it." I fought a whimper as her hands slowly cleaned the base of my tail.

'Please stop Kotona, please stop doing that.' I thought. I couldn't say it though. Something made me stop the words from coming out. She moved around the base and rubbed the cloth down my left leg and I dropped the cloth I had. "Kotona, what are you doing?" She purred quietly and ran the cloth up the inside of my right leg, stopping just under the source of the warmth. I whimpered. "Kotona." She made a shushing noise and she dropped the cloth and moved her left hand around my waist and her right hand to my chest. I couldn't move any part of my body, and I was getting really warm between my legs. She was leaning into me, and she was crouched slightly. She moved her lips to my right ear.

"You're concerned about how you feel." She whispered. "You're really nervous around me, and around Gino. I've never seen you like this, but I know _exactly_ what's going on with you." I whimpered as she began rubbing my right nipple, and she had my arms pinned so that I could barely move them. She moved her left hand lower and began tracing my lower lips slowly. "You're going into heat. Your body wants release, and you don't know how to get it." I whimpered quietly and she continued tracing my lower lips and rubbing my nipple. "You're going to need a way to cool down your body, or you're going to have some problems." She moved a finger to the space between the lips and I managed enough control to grab her hand with my right.

"What are you doing Kotona?" I whimpered. "What are you doing to me?" She kissed the right side of my neck and I let go of her hand, and she put her fingers into my body. I yelped quietly as she rubbed me. I felt her large breasts pushing into my back and my tail rose slightly from surprise.

"Ooh, a little higher." She whispered. "Move your tail up a little more." I complied, though I didn't want to. But what she was doing to me felt amazing, and I wanted more. I felt her moving her hips slightly and I looked back at her. She licked my right cheek and I whimpered. "I know you weren't daydreaming outside China. Or, if you were, you were dreaming of me." I nodded slowly and she smiled. "You've been staring at my naughty place." I whimpered and nodded again. "You're in heat China, and I know it can be difficult. Have you ever noticed that, sometimes during a year, I act a little, strange?" I nodded weakly as she moved her fingers in and out of my body. I felt weak, but I felt incredible at the same time. "Whenever I feel the heat building in my body, I have to take some time to take care of my urges. Sometimes I'm late for lunch, dinner, even breakfast, because of what I have to do." I whimpered and began breathing faster. "If you don't do something like this every now and again, you might end up doing something you could regret. You might go so far as to follow Gino out to the barn, and since you're stronger than a human, you might knock him down, and you might rip his clothes, and make him take you." I whimpered quietly as she continued her movements. "You want him, and you want him bad. You want to kiss him, you want to feel him." I looked ahead and down and she kissed my neck again. "And you want to feel him _inside your body_." I felt like I was going to cry, but I felt so good I didn't think I could.

"I, I'm so confused." I whispered.

"It's okay China." She said quietly. "I know that you want to kiss me as well, and unlike Gino, what we can do isn't going to change much between us. If you go to Gino, you could end up pregnant with his child. While this would be good in the long run, it could make things difficult between you and Gino." I tensed and felt a surge of warmth between my legs, far warmer than ever, but it felt amazingly better, not the usual feeling that if I didn't cool down, I'd end up going insane. This warmth felt like it was going to make me feel good forever. I whimpered louder and she moved her right hand to my chin and made me turn my head to look at her. She kissed me and my eyes went wide, but it felt right. I half closed my eyes as the water started getting colder. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes and she stuck her long tongue into my mouth as a wave of pure pleasure rocked my body. She moved her right hand back to my chest and gently rubbed my nipples as the water continued flowing onto our bodies. After a minute or so she ended the kiss and I panted as my eyes opened slowly. "Did that feel good China?" I nodded weakly and she smiled. "Well then, I want you to make me feel good." I whimpered. "But, not now. I'm going to get ready for lunch. I'll let you know when I want you to pay me back for this." I nodded and stood up. She gently rubbed my crotch and I looked at the spot. "Just let me clean your juices and you can go enjoy those mashed potatoes." I smiled. "Don't forget to save me some." I nodded as she moved her hand away. She stepped back and gently swatted my butt. "Now dry off and go get lunch. Come on, you're going to be late." I nodded and walked out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I started walking away as I dried my legs and I stopped and looked at the shower curtain, at her flaming tail tip.

"Thanks Kotona." I said quietly. She flipped her tail tip slightly and I smiled.

"Get going." She said. "Don't want anyone getting suspicious." I nodded and walked out.  
…

I woke up to a hand lightly shaking me. I groaned quietly and tried to roll away.

"Wake up China." Kotona's voice said quietly. "Come on, it's time." I opened my eyes and she was right in front of me. She had a big smile. "It's time for you to pay me back." I blushed and sat up while she moved back. I slid back so that I was sitting comfortably and she stood up. She walked over to the window and opened it. "Come on, it's too risky here." I nodded slowly and stood up. She climbed out the window and put her tail above her. I followed her out and she quietly moved along the ledge to the end, which had a tree with two branches that led to the barn. She climbed on it while I moved on all fours toward the branch. The ledge creaked quietly but I managed to jump onto the branch quietly. I followed her along both branches and she jumped into the barn. She moved into a corner and turned to me as I waited in a canine sitting pose. She smiled. "Sorry to make you do this, but one good turn deserves another." I blushed deeper and nodded.

"It's okay." I said quietly. She turned and sat, moving her tail out from under her. She spread her legs and I saw her womanhood.

"Come on over." She said. I nodded and walked over slowly, never moving onto my hind legs. She had a light blush, but she didn't seem nervous. "Now, because of my tail, you can't easily stand behind me without risking my tail swatting you. I get kind of physical. So, you're going to have to use your tongue." I blushed. "Don't be shy, I've seen you licking your own fur clean, so I know you're not troubled by the taste of your own butt." I blushed deeper and looked at her body. Her lower lips were slightly wet. "So, just lick me. And when you're done, I'll teach you how to take care of your own heat." She giggled as I leaned forward slowly toward her moist lips. I sniffed and noticed a familiar scent. I'd smelled that same scent from her before, several times, mostly when she was looking at Gino, but occasionally she had that smell when she looked at me. "Come on." I moved my tongue to the moisture and ran my tongue along her lips. She moaned quietly and I found her taste kind of enjoyable. She put her right hand on my head and I continued licking her slowly, just enjoying her taste.

'This is nice.' I thought. 'Maybe, maybe this isn't wrong. Maybe it's okay to like a friend this way.' I began wondering about Gino when Kotona moaned again. I looked up at her and she gently ran her fingers through my hair. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling. I smiled and moved closer and licked a bit harder and she moaned again. 'She likes this, so, maybe it is okay to like two people like this.' I remembered what she had said about heat, and I remembered Mr. Kellerman talking about when a Miltank went into heat once. It was a temporary thing, and then I realized that maybe my feelings were temporary for Kotona and Gino. 'Maybe this isn't love. Maybe it's just, my body wanting this.' I looked up at Kotona and then at her lips as I continued licking her. 'Well, this feels good, so I'll just enjoy it while it lasts I guess. Since I'll be going through this every year, I guess I can enjoy it every year.' I smiled and stuck my tongue in deeper and she moaned happily. I looked up as she began rubbing her nipples with her claws. 'Well, I guess I won't be the only one who enjoys this.' I felt the warmth between my legs again and moved my left hand slowly from under me to my groin. I began rubbing myself and I was wet. I moaned quietly as I rubbed myself slowly. I looked up to see her smiling and breathing hard.

"I guess you like this." She said quietly. I nodded but kept licking her. She moved her hand from my head to her lower lips and she spread them open, making me blush. I licked her though and she cried out quietly. "Oh, you're good at this." She gasped. "Gino." I stopped dead and looked back to see Gino at the window blushing deeply, and there was a large bulge in his pants. "Uh, I uh, we, we were…"

'Oh no, how long has he been there?' I wondered.

"I know how this must look." She said. "But, we, we have to do this." He nodded slowly and I blushed deeper. I was exposed to him, and I saw that he was very aroused.

"What brought this on?" He asked quietly.

"Um, we, we're in heat." She replied. He blushed deeper. "It was either this, or we risk losing control, and, that might make us do something, that we all might come to regret." She was still panting and I realized that I still had my fingers inside myself and it made me blush even deeper. "This, this is for the best."

"I'm sorry that I, barged in." He said. "But I couldn't sleep, and I saw you both crawling in the barn. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't figure out what you were up to." He started to turn and I whimpered. He looked over and realized what I was staring at.

"China, let him go." Kotona said. I looked up at her and she looked at me. "Let's, finish up and we can go to sleep." I looked back to see that Gino had left. I whined quietly and she put her hand on my head again, and I looked up at her. "It's okay. He doesn't need this on his mind."

"Do you love him?" I asked. She blushed and laughed quietly.

"Yes." She said. "I love him, but I'd rather him not know." She smiled at me. "We both love him, I'm sure of that." I nodded and she stroked my hair. "But, I don't think either of us is right for him. He's our best friend, and I think we both know that he'd never love us like we love him." I lowered my head and she moved her hand to chin and raised my face to look at her. "But, I love you." I blushed deeper and she smiled. "You're my best friend, and I think you feel confused between your love for Gino and your love for me."

"But, can one person, love two, and still be fair?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said. "But, you and I are here right now, and I know if we can't have Gino, we _can_ have each other." I smiled and looked at her still moist lips, still pulled apart by her free hand.

"I love you too Kotona." I said quietly. I looked up at her. "Thank you Kotona. I never would have realized this on my own." She smiled and made me look down slowly. "Okay, okay. I'll get back to this." I leaned closer and began licking her. I closed my lips and acted like I was kissing her, and she started moaning instantly. I moved my fingers back into myself and she moaned a bit louder. I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed. 'I could get used to this.' I closed my eyes and enjoyed her taste and the growing warmth in my own body. I heard a creak in the wood, but I figured it was from all the movement I was making with my body. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and my eyes opened. "Kotona?" I looked up at her and saw her staring and whimpering. I looked up to see Gino, without his shirt.

"I heard you both." He said quietly. "I never thought you would have felt this way for me. I was so confused, and I never would have believed it." He moved his left hand along my back and he put his right hand to Kotona's left cheek. "I love you both." My heart leapt and I saw Kotona smile wider than she had ever smiled before. He looked at me with a smile and I wondered if he'd help with our heat. I looked lower on his body and saw that he was completely naked.

"Gino, thank you." Kotona said. She moaned slightly and I looked at her lips again and up at her face. He kissed her and I smiled.

'I can wait.' I said. I went back to licking Kotona and she moaned into the kiss. I licked the little nub at the top and her warm juices flowed onto my tongue, which I quickly lapped up as she moaned louder into Gino's mouth. I looked up as I licked my lips. Gino looked down at me while Kotona started panting. She leaned her head back and he leaned down and kissed me. I felt like there was nothing that would make me stop unless he wanted to. I half closed my eyes as my left hand moved back to the ground. 'This is just as nice as I'd hoped.' He ended our kiss and ran his hand along my back. "If you want to, go further, please, do." He blushed and moved his hand to my right buttock.

"I hope you don't mind, if I watch." Kotona panted. I blushed and looked at her. Gino moved around me and I looked at him and saw the size of his erection. "You're big for a human." He laughed quietly and looked at me. I nodded and moved my hand back to my womanhood and spread it open for him. He pushed in and I felt him break through my virginity. I whimpered and fell forward onto Kotona. She hugged me and I felt warm tears on my face. They weren't from pain, they were from joy. "Shh, it's okay China, it's okay." I nodded slowly and looked at her. She kissed me as Gino ran his hands along my back.

'I've never been so happy.' I thought. 'I love Gino, he's making love to me, and I love Kotona, and she's kissing me. I love all of this.' I ended the kiss and moved up onto my hands and Kotona smiled. I looked at Gino and he nodded. He pushed into me and I moaned. We'd been interrupted twice, and both times Kotona and I were close to our orgasms. I felt incredible, and nothing would stop me from enjoying our newfound love. Kotona suddenly moved under me and I watched her. "Ko, Kotona?" She smiled and moved her tail under my right arm. She licked my right nipple and I gasped. I looked ahead as Gino continued pushing into me, making me feel wonderful. But having Kotona liking my nipples made it feel better. He put his hands on my hips and I whimpered quietly as Kotona closed her lips around my nipple and began sucking it. "I, I, I love you both!"

"I love you too China." Gino said. "And I love you Kotona."

"I love you both, now be quiet and pump her Gino." She said quickly. She went back to my breasts as Gino laughed quietly. I suddenly felt something at my anus and I looked back to see him looking at me. It was his finger. I nodded weakly and he pushed his finger into me, making me cry out quietly. He kept moving his finger inside me while Kotona groped and sucked my breasts. The constant feelings built up and I cried out and heard Gino groan quietly as he suddenly pushed all the way into me and filled me. "Oh, I daresay she likes that feeling Gino. Maybe I can feel it too?"  
…

The following morning I woke up feeling unusually, but pleasantly, warm. I opened my eyes to see Gino sleeping next to me with my right arm around him. He had his back to me, but I saw Kotona's tail over me, and that was why I was so warm. I moved up slightly and saw him hugging her to his body. I felt kind of left out, but it didn't bother me. We had all found love together, and we'd all made passionate love until Gino felt too tired to continue. I looked down to see that he was still inside Kotona. He'd made love twice to each of us, and he promised that we'd find a way to make things work. He'd tell his parents that he was with Kotona since she was older, and if they were okay with that, he'd tell them that I was with her as well and that we had a deal.

"Gino?" Kotona asked quietly. I looked to see them looking at each other, and she looked up at me. "Is it time to wake up?" I looked at the window and saw that it wasn't yet morning.

"We've still got about an hour." I said quietly. Gino looked at me and smiled. "I love you Gino, and I love you too Kotona." Kotona sighed and moved her left arm around my back and pulled me closer, and Gino laughed as I hugged her back.

"I love you too China." She said. "And I love you Gino." He laughed quietly.

"I love you too girls." He said. "Or should I say ladies?" I giggled while Kotona kissed his forehead.

"Well, I can't call you 'little Gino' anymore." She said. "And not just because you're a man now." She moved her hips and he groaned quietly. "Do you think we have time for some fun before we go inside? I know you're hard enough right now." He laughed again and moved his hips slowly. I made a whining noise and he looked back at me.

"You too?" He asked. I nodded and made a sad face, though I couldn't have been happier just to be next to him. He moved his right hand back to my waist and I wagged my tail. "I don't think I can reach." I smiled and moved away and stood up on all fours. I moved around and Kotona rolled him and sat up to kneel over him. She smiled as he looked up. "What are you two planning?" She moved her hips around and I kissed him. I moved my body over him and Kotona grabbed my legs and moved them over her shoulders. I ended the kiss and he looked down between us as she started licking me.  
…

Later that day we broke the news to his parents and far from being troubled or against him loving both Kotona and me, they encouraged him. His father was prouder than he'd ever been in his life, and his mother was happy. The only thing she had to say was 'It's about time you three got together. I knew all along that there were sparks between you all.' That caused a lot of laughter, and his father was the one laughing the hardest. He just said 'Well, any man would be proud of his son for finding one girl he loves, and my boy gets two beautiful girls he's known since he was a kid. I'm prouder than should be allowed.' A few weeks later we found out that both Kotona and I were pregnant from our little roll in the hay. It's been three years, and we've since become the owners of the farm. I had a litter of two girls and four boys while Kotona had just one girl. I used to think my life was good, but that day turned it into a great life. While we were pregnant, about a month in, we found someone that was willing to marry us all. We were each married to both partners. It was costly, and we were worried that we'd never be able to get enough money to manage it. One day, a man and a beautiful blue Gardevoir came by looking for fresh produce. He wore a black shirt and a white Stetson hat. He had black jeans and black cowboy boots. His right arm was kind of odd. It was mostly green, except for his hand, and I saw a small bump. It looked like the arm of a Gallade. His right eye was likewise odd. His left eye was dark blue, but his right eye was red, bloody red. It was strange, but they were nice enough to pay for the whole wedding. He told us that he didn't mind paying for the whole thing, and that money was never going to be a problem. He only had one condition, that he and his Gardevoir be allowed to attend. He was a nice guy, and she was very nice as well.

My girls are Alice and Jane, and the boys are Jake, Mac, Arthur, and Richard. They're all getting along with Marie, Kotona's daughter. Thanks to Gino we all have love and a wonderful family. Thanks to Kotona we discovered that love we all shared for each other. And we were able to be married thanks to the man with a Gallade's arm. Our lives got better all thanks to my going into heat after my fifteenth birthday. My life used to be good, but when I went into heat, it got a lot better. My name is China Kellerman, and I'm married to Gino and Kotona Kellerman. I love them with all of my heart and soul, and they love me just as much. I'm eighteen years old, my husband is nineteen, and my wife is twenty three. We have seven children who will grow up on our farm, and one day they will inherit it.


End file.
